Días de Comando
by Vizans
Summary: Primer año de la tripulación más brillante a bordo del buque insignia de la federación.
1. Chapter 1

**Una tripulación**

Su uniforme estaba impecable y su cabello negro perfectamente recogido en una cola alta. Un último vistazo al espejo bastó a Uhura para asentir con conformidad ante su aspecto, antes de tomar su bolsa y pasear su mirada por la habitación que había ocupado durante sus años de cadete.  
Ningún objeto personal atestiguaba que allí había vivido la mujer con la que había sido su mejor amiga, Gaila. El recuerdo de la orionita embargó a Nyota de tristeza: su pérdida aún dolía, los tres meses que habían pasado desde que la Narada les atacase no eran más que un suspiro y todas y cada una de las pérdidas que la flota estelar había padecido se sentían cómo pequeñas heridas abiertas en el corazón. Moviendo la cabeza, Uhura trató de apartar tan negros pensamientos sustituyéndolos por los recuerdos más alegres que atesoraba junto a Gaila. Dejó la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa y salió del edificio dormitorio.

Pronto se encontró deteniéndose en su camino pues todo aquel con el que se cruzaba se detenía ante ella. Vio miradas de gratitud, ojos que aún se aguaban, recibió saludos militares, palabras de ánimo e inclinaciones de cabeza.

A cada paso que daba su pecho se henchía de una forma que jamás había creído posible y cuando llegó al embarcadero en el que su transporte la esperaba parecía caminar sobre nubes de suave algodón. Cedió su equipaje al encargado del vuelo y pronto se sentó en uno de los asientos libres junto a Chekov y la enfermera Christine.

–Buenos días– dijo Uhura sentándose y abrochando los arneses sobre su cuerpo.

–Buinos dias siñorita Uhura– la saludó Chekov con una amplia sonrisa–. ¿Listia paria partir?

–Eso creo. ¿Cómo estás Christine?

–Nerviosa, no todos los días una es despedida cómo si fuese una estrella internacional.

Uhura dedicó una mirada al exterior por la ventanilla próxima a la enfermera y vio cómo varios centenares de curiosos, en su mayoría miembros de la flota estelar, se habían reunido alrededor de las medidas de seguridad de los muelles que en ese mismo instante comenzaban a enviar los transportes hacia el buque insignia de la flota estelar: la Enterprise se preparaba para recibir a su segunda tripulación, la más joven de cuantas jamás había tenido la federación y, al mismo tiempo, la más alabada, la más seguida, la más aclamada.

El transporte comenzó a moverse y las señales luminosas anunciaron el inminente lanzamiento hacia el espacio.

Volvió la atención hacia el interior y se percató de que los rostros de los presentes le eran conocidos: todos eran supervivientes de la lucha contra Nero.

–Quiero llegar ia– musitó el joven ruso.

–¿Ansioso por tu primera misión cómo timonel?

–Si siñiora, ¿Quién no lo istaría?

Uhura rió ante la retórica pregunta de Pavel. Iba a dirigirse de nuevo hacia sus compañeros cuando una imagen nubló todos sus pensamientos y, entre la oscuridad del universo, la Enterprise se abrió paso llenándolo todo.

La nave era tan espectacular como Uhura recordaba. Fue inevitable que, ante su visión, su boca se abriese levemente en una muda expresión de la fascinación que el buque le hacía sentir.

Un minuto después el transporte atracaba en el puerto de la Enterprise y, junto con sus compañeros, era desembarcada mientras el oficial al mando les indicaba que sus pertenencias ya habían sido enviadas a sus respectivas habitaciones, y que para comprobar cuales eran sus asignaciones sólo debían mirar en sus padds.

–Nos ha tocado juntas– le dijo Christine con una sonrisa enseñándole su padd–. Estamos al final de la cubierta cinco, en el ala izquierda.

–Perfecto– Uhura chocó sus manos con la de la enfermera–. ¿En que turno estamos?

La rubia ojeó la información y su sonrisa se amplió:

–Somos parte de la tripulación del capitán: turno alfa.

Aunque ya lo había previsto, la confirmación de su puesto en el turno principal hizo que el pecho de la mujer volviese a colapsarse.

En ese instante la megafonía interna de la nave se abrió.

"_Atención: se ruega a toda la tripulación alfa que ocupen sus puestos con la mayor brevedad posible. El resto de tripulaciones diríjanse a las cubiertas principales. Tiempo estimado para el despegue dieciséis minutos y diez segundos. Teniente Sulu corto y cierro."_

–Nos llaman– dijo Christine despidiéndose de Uhura con la mano–. Te veré a la hora de la comida.

–Buena suerte.

–Lo mismo.

Recorrer los pasillos hasta el puente le hizo sentir cada vez más nerviosa pues, aunque trataba de no pensar en ello, ella era la oficial de comunicaciones al mando de la mejor nave de todo el universo conocido. Subió al último de los turboascensores que debía tomar y, con voz temblorosa, indicó su destino hacia el centro neurálgico de la Enterprise. Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse el brillo del puente amenazó con cegarla: todo era inmaculado, los puestos estaban prácticamente a plena ocupación, la tripulación alfa iba y venía asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden para iniciar su primera misión. Uhura sabía que todas aquellas personas iban a dar lo mejor de si mismas y ella no podía ser menos así que, tomando aire, se encaminó hacia su puesto. Se sentó con los hombros erguidos, encendió los primeros botones y comenzó a actualizar todos los sistemas a su cargo.

A medida que los minutos pasaban la mujer se sentía más cómoda: sabía lo que tenía que hacer, en verdad ya lo había hecho y podría repetirlo, no en vano se había pasado casi cinco años preparándose para aquel momento.

Estaba sincronizando las últimas señales de radio cuando Chekov anunció la entrada del capitán.

Uhura estimaba que el ego de Kirk habría vuelto a sus niveles normales tras las semanas en tierra firme pero, para su sorpresa, el capitán saludó a todos con una gran y sincera sonrisa y caminó hacia su silla. Al pasar junto a ella, Kirk inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, un gesto que sorprendió a la mujer pues creía que el capitán estaría demasiado ocupado cómo para dedicar parte de su tiempo en saludarla.

–Sulu, informe de ruta.

La voz de Kirk hizo que todos volviesen a su trabajo con diligencia. Antes de lo que habría querido, Uhura se encontró actualizando la situación de las comunicaciones al capitán, tratando de no dejarse nada revelante.

–Gracias teniente Uhura– dijo Kirk cuando terminó de hablar.

Por segunda vez Nyota se encontró sorprendiéndose con la amabilidad en la voz de su oficial en jefe. De hecho reparó en que Kirk parecía realmente un capitán, un _gran_ capitán, sentado en la silla central del puente de mandos, con la pierna izquierda cruzada sobre la derecha, los brazos sobre los reposa manos, y el gesto calmo mientras seguía comunicándose con todos los departamentos. Analizando con detenimiento la actuación del joven, Uhura notó que bajo toda aquella profesionalidad parecía haber algo de tristeza, pero no supo entrever de dónde venía.

El último de los informes fue dado; todos sabían que las órdenes de Kirk para partir iban a ser pronunciadas y los preparativos del lanzamiento se iniciaron, incluso el jefe médico pareció advertir la importancia de lo que iba a pasar y entró al puente con su habitual ceño fruncido para ocupar un sitio privilegiado a la derecha del capitán, que agradeció su presencia con una sonrisa, mientras intercambiaba con él un par de comentarios irónicos.

Teniendo todo listo, Uhura se volvió para ver cómo Kirk daba su primera orden. Justo cuando parecía a punto de hablar el turboascensor de estribor se abrió.

–Permiso para subir a bordo, capitán.

Todos en el puente se volvieron para ver cómo Spock aparecía en el puente.

–Permiso concedido señor Spock.

–Me han informado de que sigue buscando un primer oficial. Su petición para que yo ocupe el puesto aún está activa así que, si aún son requeridos mis servicios…

Kirk no dejó que el oficial terminase.

–Es más que bienvenido señor Spock– Uhura siguió los movimientos de Jim que se volvió hacia su piloto–. Ahora que estamos todos, puede iniciar el desacoplamiento con el puerto señor Sulu.

–A la orden capitán.

Los atentos ojos de la oficial se dieron cuenta de que la expresión de Kirk había cambiado y los atisbos de tristeza se habían esfumado. Uhura jamás hubiera pensado que la presencia de su novio significase tanto para el capitán que de pronto parecía un hombre diferente: aún más radiante si eso fuera posible. Recordó las palabras que el rubio había pronunciado el día de su nombramiento cómo capitán, alabando la labor de todos a bordo de la nave, instándoles a recordar los momentos más duros pasados cuando creyesen que ya no podían más, a apoyarse los unos en los otros, sin importar la raza, la procedencia, creando así la más fuerte de las tripulaciones: una familia.

Sin saber porque Uhura sonrió sintiendo que, tal vez, el idiota de Jim Kirk no era tan idiota cómo había creído.

* * *

**Nota:** Lo primero, gracias por leerme, y más en verano, que todo da tanta pereza xD  
Lo segundo, no he dejado "días de academia 2", al contrario, sigo con él, pero me entraron unas ganas tremendas de iniciar esta historia, que va a tener la misma estructura que "días de academia", que seguiré completando en el segundo año, y terminaré con el tercero. La diferencia con este fic será que aquí, con más personajes, la historia tendrá muchos más tintes, aunque siempre contará con Jim cómo el nexo que una todos los capítulos.

Por último, Thy'la sigue adelante pero estos días de sol reconozco que he estado más preocupada de ir a la playa que de otra cosa; prometo terminar de revisar el capítulo cuanto antes.

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia! Un abrazo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Falta de lógica**

Si bien todos a bordo del Enterprise sabían del valor de su joven e inexperto capitán, ninguno era ajeno a los rumores de su alocado comportamiento dentro del recinto de la academia, por lo que la rutina se instalase en apenas dos días en la nave sorprendió a todos. Uno de los más fascinados por el hecho era el primer oficial de la nave.

Su adiestramiento dentro de la lógica hacía que Spock sintiese una inevitable fascinación hacia el comportamiento errático que Jim parecía exhibir.

–Tal vez observándole de cerca puedas llevar a comprenderle mejor- le sugirió la segunda noche a bordo Nyota, tras contarle a esta sus cavilaciones acerca de la personalidad del capitán.

–Hay un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de que James me descubra y vea su comportamiento coaccionado por mi escrutinio.

–¿Kirk coaccionado?– Nyota rió–. Kirk es uno de los seres más descarados de este universo y dudo que cambie su forma de actuar por sentirse observado. Además, estoy segura de que podrás usar tu acostumbrada discreción: si eres cauteloso podrás seguirle a lo largo de todo un día sin que se de cuenta.

La mujer le dio un beso en los labios antes de abandonar el cuarto que compartían.

Convencido con los argumentos de su novia, Spock inició un seguimiento de las acciones de su capitán.

Comenzó al día siguiente, justo antes de que diese comienzo el turno alfa a las 0800. Hasta ese día, Spock había disfrutado del desayuno dentro de su cuarto, pero decidido a estudiar las acciones de su capitán fue hacia el comedor de oficiales, estancia que aún no había podido pisar debido a su ajetreada agenda de trabajo. La primera sorpresa del día llegó nada más entrar al comedor pues la pared que delimitaba la estancia había sido eliminada, así cómo la pared que separaba el comedor de los soldados y civiles a bordo: ahora los tres comedores estaban unidos en una inmensa sala, en la que toda la tripulación aparecía mezclada. Sintiéndose confuso ante la inesperada distribución, Spock tomó su comunicador y se puso en contacto con el jefe de ingeniería para pedir una explicación acerca de la nueva distribución.

–_Los límites de los comedores fueron modificados ayer a las 1000 horas, señor. Yo mismo me encargué de ello_– le dijo la voz de Scotty a través del comunicador.

–¿Puedo saber quién le autorizó a llevar a cabo semejante acción?

–_Fue el capitán señor. Bajó hasta la ingeniería y me comentó que creía que un comedor común sería mucho más beneficioso para todos. Trató un esbozo bastante preciso de lo que quería y en menos de una hora todo estuvo hecho._

–Entiendo– dijo Spock sin alterar un ápice su voz– Gracias señor Montgomery.

Volviendo a guardar el comunicador en su cinturón, Spock entró en el comedor reparando en todos los cambios de distribución que este había sufrido. Fue hacia uno de los replicadores y ordenó un té junto con un bocadillo Vulcano. Iba a sentarse en una de las mesas libres cuando le llamaron.

–¡Spock! ¡Eh Spock! ¡Por aquí!

Sabía que semejantes voces sólo podían ser producidas por el extravagante hombre que ahora comandaba la nave, así que se giró para buscar a Jim: el capitán estaba sentado en una mesa, frente al doctor McCoy, y junto a Sulu y a Kenseer.

–Únete a nosotros– le dijo Kirk nada más acercarse a la mesa.

La segunda sorpresa se produjo en ese instante pues Jim se movió en el banco para dejarle un sitio junto a él. A lo largo de sus cinco años, ocho meses, dos semanas, y veinte días sirviendo en la flota estelar nunca nadie, antes, había hecho un gesto similar por él.

–Buenos días– saludó Spock, tratando de dejar apartados sus pensamientos para reorganizarlos en sus horas de meditación, y ocupando el sitio ahora libre–. Gracias, capitán.

–Jim, Spock, es Jim– el rubio le indicó uno de los relojes holográficos que ocupaban la pared–. Aún no estamos de servicio.

–Cierto– convino Spock calculando que aún faltaban veinte minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos para que todos tuvieran que presentarse en el puente.

–¿Y cómo es que no has venido antes por aquí?– quiso saber Jim mientras la conversación se reanudaba en la mesa.

–He estado muy ocupado. Recuerda que no sólo soy el primer oficial sino que, además, ejerzo cómo jefe científico.

–Es verdad– dijo Jim dando un sorbo a su café–. Mucho trabajo para los primeros días, ¿no?

–No es excesivo pero sí suficiente cómo para tenerme ocupado la mayor parte de mi tiempo– el Vulcano hizo un gesto hacia el lugar en el que una de las paredes divisorias debería de haber estado dentro del comedor–. No estaba al tanto de la nueva disposición de esta área.

–Oh, se me ocurrió ayer.

–El señor Montgomery me informó de ello. Pero las normas…

–Las normas dicen que los oficiales deben hacer uso de su comedor, así cómo el resto de miembros de la flota, y civiles, de los suyos. Pero en ningún sitio pone que las paredes no puedan ser eliminadas. Técnicamente cada uno de nosotros está haciendo uso de su comedor, por lo que– Jim extendió sus brazos y sonrió– no estamos incumpliendo norma alguna.

La lógica del capitán, por extraña que pudiera parecer, era sólida, y Spock no pudo más que asentir ante la euforia del joven que se volvió desbordante con la entrada de Nyota en el comedor. A partir de ese momento el capitán se dedicó a coquetear con la oficial de comunicaciones a pesar de que esta respondía de forma mordaz a cada una de sus proposiciones.

A pesar de ser aún el tercer día que todos compartían cómo tripulación en la Enterprise, Jim hizo su rutina ya habitual: entró en el puente saludando de forma alegre a todos. Tomó su padd con la lista de tareas pendientes mientras seguían navegando en warp cuatro hacia su primera misión y se acercó, uno a uno, a cada puesto para escuchar de boca de su oficial al mando los informes. Aquella era otra de las peculiaridades que Spock ya había decidido añadir a la lista de Jim y es que el hombre, aún con los informes en su mano, prefería hablar directamente con aquellos que los habían redactado. Conversaba con cada miembro de la tripulación una media de tres minutos, escuchándoles atentamente y haciéndoles diferentes preguntas, antes de darles una palmada en la espalda, o dedicarles una brillante sonrisa, para ir en pos de la información de la siguiente estación. Cuando llegó a la suya, Spock le resumió lo acontecido en el turno anterior, según las anotaciones de su relevo, y recibió a cambio una sonrisa con la firma genuina de su capitán.

El resto de la mañana Spock apenas pudo añadir nada relevante a su investigación salvo un pequeño apunte: cuando la asistente personal de Jim se había acercado a él para ofrecerle una pila de padds que revisar, junto con una humeante taza de café, Jim había aceptado gustoso la montaña de padds pero se había desplazado hacia una sala adyacente para leerlos y tomar el café. La estancia elegida era en realidad su despacho en el puente, pero en las dos ocasiones que Jim lo había empleado con anterioridad se había negado a llamarlo así, incluso había permanecido con la puerta abierta mientras hacia uso de el; razón por la cual Spock pudo comprobar cómo el disfrute del despacho era casi exclusivo mientras había líquido en su taza de café. La peculiar idea de que Jim no quería beber sentado en la silla del capitán comenzó a formarse en la mente del Vulcano.

La hora del almuerzo supuso un problema para Spock ya que el capitán parecía haberse desvanecido tras tomar el turboascensor que debería haberle llevado al comedor. Revisando los datos de localización internos de la nave, Spock se sorprendió una vez más al ver la ubicación de su capitán: la ingeniería. Decidido a ver que estaba haciendo su oficial al mando, Spock fue hacia los dominios de Scotty. La tranquilidad de la zona le hizo posible encontrar a Jim con relativa rapidez: el hombre estaba sentado sobre una consola, con los pies balanceándose en el aire, mientras comía un sándwich y escuchaba, sin perder la sonrisa, algo que el oficial Montgomery le estaba contando mientras hacía aspavientos con ambas manos. Sabiendo que si no se movía ninguno de los dos hombres podría verle, Spock observó unos minutos más la escena reparando en el grado de camadería que parecía existir entre ambos. Finalmente, y sin hacer ruido, Spock se retiró para regresar al puente.

Nada pareció alterar la tranquilidad de la segunda mitad del turno alfa, todo seguía desarrollándose de forma tranquila y sólo un pequeño accidente fue reportado. Había ocurrido en uno de los laboratorios botánicos en el que la caída de un frasco había abierto una brecha en la mano de una bióloga lo suficientemente profunda cómo para que la tellarita necesitase de atención médica en la enfermería. Pocos minutos después de la llegada del informe al puente, Jim se excusó de forma momentánea.

–Spock, tiene el control.

–Capitán– el Vulcano se acercó al rubio–. Si me permite una pregunta, ¿puedo saber a dónde va?

–Sí, de hecho puedes acompañarme. Sulu, queda al mando hasta que regresemos.

–A la orden señor.

Al entrar en el turboascensor Jim indicó el destino: la enfermería. Spock sintió una renovada curiosidad que quedó saciada cuando el capitán entró en el territorio de McCoy.

–Hola Bones– saludó Jim al médico pues este estaba escribiendo algo en su padd, cerca de la entrada de la enfermería.

–Jim, Spock, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

–Veníamos a ver a la teniente Anhola. Ha tenido un pequeño accidente.

–Oh, sí– Bones les indicó una camilla separada por una tela del resto de la sala–. Está ahí. No es nada grave, de hecho en seis minutos su regeneración dérmica terminará y podrá regresar al laboratorio.

–Gracias– Jim palmeó el hombro de Bones y fue hacia el lugar indicado por el médico.

Al ver al capitán la bióloga se sobresaltó, mas Jim se apresuró a calmarla antes de preguntarle, de forma afable, por los acontecimientos que la habían llevado hasta esa situación. Spock escuchó de boca de la hembra una explicación casi idéntica a la que había sido plasmada en el informe que les habían hecho llegar desde el laboratorio de botánica. Jim continuó conversando con la teniente hasta que el tratamiento terminó, fue entonces cuando Jim le deseó un fin de turno tranquilo y se despidió de ella. Si había notado el fulgor en las mejillas de Anhola Jim no dijo nada, por lo que Spock se mantuvo también en silencio antes de seguir los pasos de su capitán fuera de la enfermería.

–Señor, ¿por qué ha bajado a la enfermería?– preguntó Spock cuando ambos regresaron al turboascensor.

Jim le miró, siendo ahora él el confundido.

–¿Cómo que por qué?

–La teniente Anhola no había sido herida de gravedad, no era necesario que usted supervisase su estado personalmente.

–¿Puedo hacerte ahora yo una pregunta?

–Sí capitán.

–En Vulcano, cuando te sentías mal, o recibías alguna herida fortuita, ¿había alguien para curarte?

–Así es, capitán.

–¿Y alguien para interesarse por ti?

De pronto todo encajó, y los labios de Spock se abrieron levemente.

–Usted ha bajado a la enfermería para aliviar el estado emocional de la teniente tras el accidente.

–Dicho así…– Jim rió–. Yo sólo quiero que, a pesar de que todos cuantos aquí sirven están a cientos de años luz de sus hogares, sepan que cuando son heridos alguien se preocupa por ellos.

Las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron dejándoles de nuevo en el puente. Antes de que Spock pudiera reaccionar, Jim ya había descendido hacia la silla central por lo que el Vulcano se quedó asimilando lo que acababa de oír.

* * *

El final del día encontró a Spock meditando en su esterilla. Pero algo le impedía poner en orden todas sus ideas, así que cuando Uhura entró en la habitación dejó a un lado sus intentos de vaciar la mente y saludó a la mujer.

–Vuelves temprano de tu visita a Christine.

–Oh sí– dijo Uhura cambiando su uniforme por unas ropas más cómodas–. He quedado con ella para comer mañana; hoy iba a ver una película con una de sus compañeras en la sala de recreo.

–Podías haberte unido a ellas– dijo Spock consciente de la importancia que tenía para los humanos el compartir acciones sociales con sus semejantes.

–Sí, pero entonces no hubiera podido saber que tal habían ido las pesquisas acerca de Jim.

Nyota se sentó en la cama, cruzando las piernas, y le hizo un gesto para que se sentase a su lado. Spock lo hizo y pronto se encontró envuelto en los brazos de la mujer.

–Mis pesquisas han sido varias, y bastante reveladoras.

–¿Sí? ¿Y qué te han revelado?

Repasando todos los hechos del día Spock se encontró alzando levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

–Que Jim Kirk es el ser más ilógico de cuantos he conocido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Compañía**

El estudio de Spock sobre su capitán prosiguió durante semanas, de hecho ya llevaban dos meses a bordo de la Enterprise cuando el Vulcano encontró un extraño patrón dentro de los hábitos de su superior, y que parecía fomentado por el jefe médico de la nave.

Spock comenzó a trazar el patrón contabilizando los turnos en los que ambos hombres compartían horario, y ninguna avería, o misión, les impedía desempeñar sus labores de forma normal: en un noventa y seis coma cuatro por ciento de las ocasiones el doctor McCoy aparecía en el puente a la hora del almuerzo, o la cena, y exigía la presencia del capitán en el comedor para acompañarle. En el tres coma seis por ciento de ocasiones restantes Jim comía en sus habitaciones con el propio Spock, ya fuese a solas o con algún otro oficial.

Cuando los turnos del médico y el capitán no coincidían, en un sesenta coma siete por ciento de las comidas el doctor le recordaba a Jim, a través de su comunicador, que tenía que ir al comedor. El resto del tiempo el doctor hablaba directamente con la persona que quería que llevase a Jim al comedor, normalmente Spock que accedía a la petición sin ningún reparo ya que eso le permitía seguir observando a su capitán.

Las indagaciones de Spock proseguían pues había comprobado que, en un cien por cien de las veces que había compartido mesa con el capitán y el doctor, el médico le había hecho gestos sutiles a su amigo para que ingiriese su comida. De hecho las señas eran tan breves y espaciadas que sólo un ojo entrenado cómo el suyo podría haberlas encontrado. Pero estaban allí: un leve movimiento del tenedor señalando el plato del capitán, un roce con el codo, el recordatorio de que debían terminar para ir a completar su turno…

Fue tras una misión particularmente dura cuando todo comenzó a cobrar sentido. El capitán, al frente del equipo que acababa de bajar a inspeccionar un planeta supuestamente desierto, acababa de regresar a la nave tras haber entrado en contacto con unas formas de vida primitivas que habían tratado de engullirles. El equipo regresó con magulladuras y golpes, pero al completo. Tras dar la orden de partir, el capitán había anunciado que iba a su camarote para terminar de escribir el informe de la misión y enviarlo a sus superiores. Spock asumió el control del puente sin problema alguno y comenzó a desempeñar su trabajo. Su turno estaba a punto de concluir cuando el doctor McCoy entró al puente.

–¿Dónde está el maldito capitán?– preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

–Hasta dónde alcanzo a concoer el capitán no ha sido maldecido por ninguna cultura– dijo Spock acercándose al médico con las manos cruzadas a su espalda–. Y si pregunta por la ubicación actual del capitán, este se encuentra en sus dormitorios redactando el informe para la federación.

–Completando informes mi culo– farfulló el médico antes de dirigirse hacia el ascensor.

Previendo que algo irritaba al doctor Spock fue tras él.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Ocurre que tu capitán aún no ha pasado por mi enfermería para recibir un reconocimiento tras la misión, y ahora estará atrincherado en su habitación con la excusa de escribir informes.

–¿Va a ir a ver al capitán?

–Por supuesto, y lo arrastraré a su físico si es necesario.

–Señor Sulu– llamó Spock volviéndose hacia el puente de navegación– tiene el control.

–Sí señor.

El Vulcano entró en el turboascensor bajo la mirada interrogante del médico.

–¿A dónde vas?

–A acompañarle. Si tal y cómo dice usted el capitán no coopera, seguramente podré ayudarle.

–Tienes razón, la fuerza de un duende de sangre verde puede ser muy útil en un caso cómo este– el médico indicó cómo destino la cubierta cinco.

–Buena caza– dijo Uhura despidiéndoles con la mano mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba.

El primer oficial y el jefe médico realizaron el viaje hasta el dormitorio del capitán en silencio. Una vez a las puertas de este el médico no dudo en llamar cinco veces seguidas.

–Con llamar una vez es suficiente cómo para que un humano escuche que alguien quiere entrar en sus cuartos.

–Sí, pero llamando varias veces dejo patente mi ira– siseó Bones.

Un sorprendido capitán les abrió la puerta.

–¿Bones? ¿Spock? ¿Qué sucede?

–Sucede que eres idiota– bramó el médico abriéndose paso hacia la habitación sin ser invitado, y arrastrando del brazo a su superior–. ¿Por qué no has ido a la enfermería tras regresar del planeta?

–Los informes y…

–¡Excusas!

Viendo cómo su capitán era llevado hasta un sofá para ser revisado por el tricorder de McCoy, Spock habló.

–Permiso para entrar, capitán.

–¿Qué? Ah sí, sí. Adelante Spock. Y tú Bones, tranquilo, y quita esa cosa de mi cuello.

–Esta cosa, cómo tú la llamas, es la que me dirá si tengo que encadenarte a una cama de la enfermería.

–Estoy bien, de verdad, pero la prioridad de los informes es…

–Me importa una mierda la prioridad de los informes. Por mi cómo si quiere venir el mismísimo Archer a buscarlos en persona: mi prioridad es la vida del capitán de esta nave y, por si no te has dado cuenta: ese eres tú.

–Si quiere puedo ayudarle a terminar el informe, capitán.

–No es necesario Spock, estaba a punto de enviarlo– Jim le hizo un gesto hacia un padd que estaba en la mesa de su despacho–. ¿Puedes encargarte de ello?

–Por supuesto.

Spock hizo lo que el capitán le había pedido y, justo cuando confirmó el envío del documento la voz del médico le sobresaltó.

–Por esta vez pase– dijo McCoy–. Pero la próxima vez que regreses de una misión sin pasar por mis manos: te mataré.

–¿Eso significa que estoy bien?

–Casi bien.

Spock siguió con la mirada los pasos del médico, que se acercó a un replicador para encargar una bandeja llena de comida que puso delante del capitán.

–Venga.

–Pero no tengo hambre.

–¿Ves que me importe?

Refunfuñando ante la réplica del médico, Jim comenzó a comer de forma lenta y desapasionada.

–¿Está la salud del capitán en condiciones óptimas?

–Más o menos. Tiene un par de buenos golpes, pero no requieren de tratamiento más allá del reposo. Le sacaré del servicio activo…

–¡Bones!

–… durante las próximas dieciocho horas– prosiguió el médico ignorando las quejas del capitán–. Luego te lo devolveré al puente para que tú le aguantes.

–Me parece correcto, doctor.

Fue entonces cuando, de reojo, Spock vio cómo Jim trataba de contener un gesto de desolación mientras comía. El médico pareció darse también cuenta pues, de forma bastante disimulada comenzó a hablar de temas intrascendentales para, con absoluta discreción, quitar la bandeja de delante de su capitán, al que instó a acostarse.

–Me retiro– anunció Spock–. Espero que descanse capitán, doctor McCoy.

Tras despedirse de los dos hombres Spock no regresó al puente sino que pasó por su habitación y tomó su padd personal antes de subirse al turboascensor. Tecleó su clave de acceso a la base de datos de los miembros de la nave y fue directamente hacia el archivo del capitán. En él aparecía la información más relevante cómo su fecha de nacimiento, altura, peso, sus alergias, las recomendaciones médicas básicas y un vacío que Spock encontró más que relevante y que ocupaba casi dos años de su adolescencia. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar los acontecimientos más importantes cuyas fechas se incluían dentro del vacío médico del archivo del capitán. De pronto se detuvo en uno.  
Tarso IV.

Apagando el padd, Spock deseó no haber llegado hasta ese punto pues ahora estaba seguro al ochenta y nueve por ciento de que su capitán era un superviviente del mayor holocausto humano del último siglo.

Al día siguiente Jim estaba a punto de entrar al comedor cuando Spock apareció ante él.

–Buenos días capitán, ¿ha dormido bien?

–Sí Spock, estupendamente– Jim le mostró una radiante sonrisa–. De hecho me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, así que voy a ver si convenzo a Bones para que me deje empezar mi turno a las nueve.

–Es una misión osada, señor. Le deseo suerte.

–Para que luego digan que los vulcanos no tenéis sentido del humor– rió Jim.

–¿No va a entrar al comedor?

–Sí, pero Bones se retrasa.

–Si quiere, puede ir adelantándose conmigo, mi conversación no es tan vivaz cómo la de nuestro jefe médico, pero creo que puedo entretenerle comentando los resultados de los experimentos de bioalgas.

–¿Ya están terminados?

–Sí capitán.

Ambos entraron al comedor, Spock resumiendo los descubrimientos que el departamento de botánica había hecho y Jim escuchándole con interés, tanto que no se dio cuenta de cómo el Vulcano llenaba, tal y como el doctor hacía casi a diario, su bandeja con comida.

La conversación prosiguió incluso cuando McCoy entró al comedor. El médico les saludó y se sentó al lado de Jim sin interrumpir la diatriba de Spock, que se percató de cómo el humano observaba la bandeja de comida del capitán antes de volver la atención hacia él.

El breve cruce de miradas entre Spock y Leonard hizo que ambos comprendiesen que ahora compartían el secreto de Jim.


End file.
